wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project 1549 (Fanfic)
A'' letter from Thrips of the HiveWings to Lacewing of the SilkWings.'' Lacewing, Good evening! I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I miss you here at Mantis Hive. Things are much more lonely without my trusty assistant. Well, I have exciting news. The queen has hired me to make my first robot dragon! It will be quiet difficult I'm afraid, but if she believes in me, so do I. I call it Project 1549, but my codename is Fern. She is an artificial LeafWing, so in case the LeafWings still are alive, she will...do whatever. The queen hasn't told me anything about what Fern will actually do. Well, I have begun on the wings and circuits, and let me tell you, it is much more difficult than the blueprints make it look. Well, wish me luck and write back soon, Professor Thrips ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A letter from Lacewing of the SilkWings to Thrips of the HiveWings Professor, '' ''How nice it is to hear from you again! Life here has been...difficult to say the least. Wasp Hive is very different from little old Mantis Hive. I love the idea of Fern, though it does sound a little creepy. Right now, I am laying in my web hammock, looking up at the stars. Have you ever seen the Book of Clearsight before? I just saw it yesterday, and it was beautiful. The temple felt like magic, though we both know magic is just science. Along with this letter is some of my homemade honey cookies. I hope you enjoy them and sorry if there are some bugs. I left them out overnight on accident. Well, hope to see you soon. Lacewing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lacewing, Those cookies that you sent me were delicious, though I was picking bugs out of my teeth the whole time I was writing this letter. Well, something happened today in the Hives, but I wasn't sure exactly what. You know how I get when I'm studying for another big project. Well, you'll never believe what else happened today. Queen Wasp of all dragons came to inspect my work. She was pleased, though her pleased and about-to-stab-you-in-the-face looks are quiet similar. I do believe that I have finished the wings, as I have sent a (quite bad) drawing along with this letter. It is hard to create a dragon when the object you need to model doesn't exist anymore, but I do believe that I have almost finished. I hope that SilkWing messenger doesn't get caught up in the rain... Professor Thrips ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Professor, Today we had a large storm hit our Hive. All the SilkWings had to evacuate their webs and take shelter in the Hive. The HiveWings were certainly grumpy about that, but I found it a very nice opportunity to take a break from my studying and just relax in the Temple of Clearsight. I saw the most peculiar thing in a book today. It was a ''antennae. ''Now I know that doesn't sound very exciting, but it was strange. The antennae was on a HIVEWING! Isn't that strange? Well, that SilkWing messenger is quite lazy. He refused to take my letter until I gave him cookies. Well, I know that ''he'll ''be fired soon. '' ''Lacewing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lacwing, '' ''Wel, it happend agan today. I'm so tird lately becaue Queen Wasp has been givin whol Hive commands. It is takin al my strenth to jus dip my claws into the ink po. Wel, I'll writ yo bac whe I hav more strngth............................. Wow, sorry abot thos dots, I fel aslep midway. Profsor Thrips ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Professor, '' ''Oh my goodness, you must be in quite bad shape for your spelling to be as bad as that was. I do hope you are feeling better now, although it is hard for me to understand what you're going through, me being a SilkWing and everything. How is Fern going? Are you still on track, or are you falling behind. If you need help, I am NOT busy here, so just write me and I'll come flying. Wishing you bright skies and strong winds, Lacewing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lacewing, '' ''Well, I am feeling much better. I believe that it is not my fault that her majesty takes over my mind so much. In my opinion, the queen should not be able to mind-control us, since it just causes trouble. Of course, saying that might cause problems for me. Promise you'll burn up with letter once you're done reading this. Thank you for reassuring me. Fern is doing alright, but she is beginning to slow down. I have no idea what to do about her eyes yet. They seem too kind and not enough vicious. At least, that's what Queen Wasp says.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)